Star Wars: Histerical Entanglements
by flyingtigers3
Summary: This is a Star Wars/Histeria! fanfiction that will take place after the events of the Muppets Star Wars Special. After rescuing Chewbacca, Luke goes on to rescue the rest of his friends, Han Solo and Princess Leia, who have ended up in an unknown predicament. Where he will go will rock his galaxy! It's going to be a Histerical adventure for him.
1. Prologue

**(Author's Note: Star Wars is owned by LucasFilm and Disney, and Histeria is owned by Warner Bros. This fanfic takes place sometime after Luke Skywalker, C3P0, R2D2 and Chewbacca left the Muppets Show Star Wars Special. The cast of Histeria has partially changed, well, due to by now, the child actors being grown up)**

**Prologue**

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

**[Opening Crawl by Nostradamus (Histeria character)]**

**Star Wars: Histerical Entanglements**

In a stunning twist of fate, the REBEL ALLIANCE heroes, LUKE SKYWALKER,

C3P0 and R2D2, have successfully rescued their fellow friend, CHEWBACCA

the Wookiee from the clutches of the evil DEARTH NADIR (guess who?).

However, upon escaping on a strange looking ship, they seemed to have

come out in a mysterious dimension, where they believed their friends,

HAN SOLO and PRINCESS LEIA, were stranded under mysterious reasons.

Now arriving in this so-called HISTERIA WORLD, our heroes must find a way

to return home with HAN and LEIA before the evil EMPIRE launches their attack

on the REBELS…

SHUT UP!

_**-In space-**_

In the emptiness of space, a small blink of light was seen with the stars. It was bigger than any of the other stars and it was blinking faster than them. Suddenly, the blink of light got brighter in, well, a blink of an eye. Out of it came a large egg-shaped spaceship. It had four bizarre thrusters and a pig-snout-like extra at front. Its antennas looked like a pig's ears. In fact, they were placed at where a real pair of ears would be. The cockpit comes to view (at where you might find the eyes of a pig) and inside, four unlikely beings were at the command bridge of the ship. One was a human named Luke Skywalker, a young man whose destiny was to be among the last of a great and noble Jedi cause of his generation. Another one was a tall and hairy humanoid creature named Chewbacca, who had a really bad temper up to the point where he would rip arms off. And the last two, were two of Luke's trusty droids, C3P0; a golden-covered protocol droid capable of speaking over six million languages, and R2D2, an astromech droid with no words but all action. Luke was piloting the ship, navigating through the cosmos in search for his friends, Han Solo and Princess Leia, in a vast and strange universe. Well, they did come out of another universe filled with stuff animals and weird turkeys after all, to find Chewbacca.

Luke: Well, we had enough of those Muppets for one day. Chewie, activate the thrusters. If I'm not mistaken this is where Han and Leia are.

Chewie: Rumph!

R2D2: *beeps*

C3P0: Master Luke, R2 said that he needs an oil bath right about now. It appears he still has some Gonzo fluff lodged in his gears.

R2D2: *raspberry beeps*

Luke: Oh will you two knock it off? You don't hear Chewie complaining do you?

Chewie: Rrooar! Ramph! Mmpf mmpf!

C3P0: Yes I do. He just said he can still hear Gershwin gargling.

As Luke looked ahead at the viewport, a large blue planet came to view.

Luke: Look! There we are. Han and Leia are definitely on that planet.

C3P0: It does look like a strange planet, don't you think, Master Luke?

Luke: Real strange. Yet…

Luke held his head and closed his eyes. Inside his head, a voice came to him. It was that of an elderly man. The Jedi Master who trained him before, Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Old ben as Luke called him.

Ben: Luke…

Luke: Ben? Is that you? I thought you were…

Ben: No no, I just teleported to a nearby system in Mandalore and… Of course I'm not alive! (clears throat) Anyway, I came to warn you of a great threat. I sense the Dark Side is strong here.

Luke: The evil side of the Force?

Ben: Yes. Be mindful of your thoughts. If you want to save your friends, then be wary.

Luke: Do you think it's the Empire?

Ben: That I am not certain. But please remember your training, Luke. It may save your life.

The voice softened as if Ben was finally drifting away.

Ben: May the Force be with you…

As Luke left the spiritual world, Ben pondered.

Ben: Oh dear, perhaps I should've told him to go to the Dagobah system. Oh well, maybe next time.

Back in the ship, Luke slowly woke up. However, he didn't realize that he was not flying the ship. The ship was now on a crash course for the planet! Around him Chewbacca was shaking him rather roughly while the droid duo panicked around in the bridge.

C3P0: Oh dear! We're going to crash! Master Luke, wake up!

R2D2: *wails loudly*

Chewie: RROAARR! RRMPH!

Finally, Luke snapped out of his vision and quickly realized what was happening.

Luke: Oh no! Bad time for a daydream!

He grabbed the steering wheel of the controls and tried to manoeuvre the ship, but to no avail. The ship was closing in hot on the planet. As the ship reached orbit, the ship turned into a fireball and descended faster and faster. Inside the ship, the situation was getting worse and worse. The droids continued to run around hysterically and Chewbacca was busy helping Luke pull up the lever.

Luke: *groans* We're not going to make it! We'll have to manage a crash-landing!

Chewie: RROOAARR!

C3P0: HELP! I'm not ready to meet my maker, though I don't even know who my maker was! Or do I? AAAAHHHH!

R2D2: *screams*

Finally, as the ship disappeared over two hills, a huge explosion occurred, illuminating the darkness of night in the area. As we come to the ship, it had clearly seen better days. It was completely totalled and it was sinking in a lake. After a few seconds the ship sank down to the depths of the lake. However, among the debris, four escape pods emerged at the surface. Inside one of them, Luke was sitting on the seat and frowning with disappointment.

Luke: I have a bad feeling about this.

And he was right…

_**-Back in space-**_

A triangle-shaped ship, with two large domes on its bridge, approached the planet. In its command bridge, a dark-cloaked figure watched the planet, hands behind his back. A neatly dressed man, an officer, walked towards the figure.

Officer: Inquisitor, we have arrived to where Luke Skywalker is. Shall I make preparations for the troops to invade?

The Inquisitor raised his hand.

Inquisitor: No need for that, Officer Karn. Send a recon squad. Have them report to Skywalker's whereabouts.

Karn: (nodded) Yes, sir.

Inquisitor: And be sure to check on our prisoners. We'll use them as bait to lure Skywalker out of hiding.

Karn walked away, as ordered. The Inquisitor then held his chin.

Inquisitor: I don't know what you want from this boy, Vader. But for your sake, it better be important.

As we fade away from the bridge, a small ship and two smaller ones exited from below. They then headed for the planet.

So, what will happen our heroes? Will the Empire find them or will they manage to find Han Solo and Princess Leia and escape? And what will be the fate of the world they have stumbled upon? We'll find next time, so stay tuned!

**(Author's Note: The Inquisitor is not the same one from Star Wars Rebels. Actually, YOU can decide what he looks like! Use your imagination!)**


	2. Disturbance in the Prediciation

**Disturbance in the Prediciation**

**(Author's Note: If you are wondering if I made a spelling error on the title, technically it is. But this was what Nostradamus said on **_**Histeria**_**.)**

_**-In a town full of historical landmarks-**_

The next day, in a town where you would see the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Mount Rushmore, the Pyramids of Giza and other Earth landmarks, a huge crowd gathered at the town square where there was the Big Ben and a huge TV screen. Everyone was watching about what happened last night. The screen showed a newscaster in his newsroom, breaking the news about the incident.

Newscaster: And so far all we found in Lake Superior was a large amount of debris and four pods. The pods were believed to have housed in four beings. Down below, scuba investigators have found what appears to be a ship in the shape of a pig.

The crowd gasps and woos in excitement, anticipation and worry. The newscaster now pulled off an act like it was a suspense movie

Newscaster: Now the big question. Who or what piloted this ship? Are we being invaded by aliens?!

The crowd now brought out more gasps and screams.

Newscaster: Nothing is certain yet, but when we find these beings, only then we will know!

After his drama act is done, he returned to normal.

_**-At a network building-**_

At the same time, the news is being watched by an anxious businessman by the name of Sammy Melman. He sat on his chair with his legs on the desk and arms behind his head. In front of him, two more neatly-dressed men were just as anxious.

Newscaster: And now back to the weather report, it appears that a meteor shower will be expected to hit Dinosaur Island in…

Sammy shuts the TV off.

Sammy: Well, folks! What do you think? Are we going to let a bunch of sci-fi baloney ruin our show?!

Bill Straitman: I dunno, Sammy. I think this is hot stuff. I mean, it's not every day you get to see something fall out of the sky here in Histeria Town.

Chit Chatterson: Oooohh, and best of all, it makes good commercial time!

Sammy was not happy.

Sammy: No it won't! I dunno why this stuff happens but I wanna know how we are going to get "Histeria!" back on!

Bill: Sammy, why don't you calm down? There's a good reason why people SHOULD be worried. What if we ARE being invaded?

Sammy: Well then they'll have to postpone the invasion till we can come up with a good sci-fi movie on our own!

Chit: Plus, I got some new laser blasters to sell! And my mini-UFOs don't sell themselves you know!

Sammy: Alright, enough of this discussion! We will meet later.

He turned his chair around. Bill and Chit walked out.

Bill: Gee, Sammy's putting it too hard on himself.

Chit: Like that loud kid once said…

We know cut to that loud boy, Loud Kiddington, who was in the middle of a historical sketch, which is basically what the show was all about; promoting history.

**(Author's Note: Earth's history, mind you)**

Loud: WHAT A NUT! AND I DON'T MEAN WHAT COMMANDER MCAULIFFE SAID!

**(Author's Note, McAuliffe AKA the guy who led the Americans during the Battle of the Bulge, and said the famous line "Nuts!" to the Germans)**

Loud Kiddington was famous for his extremely ear-shattering yelling. And there was not much of moment when he doesn't tone down. During this time, he and a few other cast members were in the middle of a "Battle of the Bulge" scene where Loud and a few soldiers, who were extras of the set, were being pinned down by snow bombs that stimulated artillery fire.

Director: And… CUT! That's a wrap!

The director, Tom Ruegger, wrapped up the shoot and everyone moved about. Cameras moved here, actors moved out there. Tom approached Loud.

Tom: Good work, Loud.

Loud: DON'T MENTION IT!

Tom was reeling from the deafening yell and cleaned his ear.

Tom: Boy, now I know why I had my son do his voice. Wait, I thought I changed the actor. My boy's now a grown-up."

**(Author's Note: Cody Ruegger, Tom's youngest son, was the voice of Loud. Since it was that way in 1999-2001, then by now he would be too old for Loud. Cast of the fanfic will be revealed later.)**

A few minutes later, Loud was walking off, changed in a green shirt and blue shorts, as opposed to his military uniform earlier. He was then approached by his best friend, Froggo, who had the voice that will make any frog jealous, well, except Kermit the Frog.

Loud: HOW'S IT GOING, FROGGY?!

Froggo practically flew at the sound of his friend.

Froggo: Sheesh, Loud. You had to be such a loudmouth.

Loud: I KNOW AND I DUNNO WHY!

Froggo: Well, anyway (scratches ear) Nostradamus is making another one of those predictions again.

Loud: OH REALLY?! WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?!

Froggo: Well you should be. He said it's a disaster coming.

Loud: OH! WHAT'S THAT?! WORLD WAR THREE?!

Froggo: I dunno, but we better come look. Charity and Aka are there already.

As the two walked on, they came across a room that, inside, resembled that of a Middle Ages castle. There, upon walking in, they find two girls and a wizard-looking man looking at a cauldron full of green mist. The two boys joined in. The blonde-haired girl noticed the two.

Charity Bazaar: Hey, Loud.

Loud was somehow nervous after hearing her.

Loud: Uh, hi, Charity.

Froggo: What up, Aka?

Froggo and the brown-skinned girl bumped fists.

Aka Pella: Yo, homey! Wanna what the dilly-o?

Froggo: Let me guess, World War Three?

Loud: HEY! THAT'S I THOUGHT!

The soothsayer, Nostradamus, quckly turned around in annoyance.

Nostradamus: Shut up! I am in the middle of a prediciation here!

After he turned back, Froggo whispered to Loud.

Froggo: I wonder if he would ever get that word right.

Loud chuckled, only to have been shocked by the sudden appearance of Nostradamus at their faces.

Nostradamus: I prediciated that!

Charity could only roll her eyes while Aka gave a small giggle. Nostradamus resumed his visionary work. With a swing of his arms and a little fiddling with his fingers, he began the prophetic ritual.

Nostradamus: I prediciate…

Froggo: Predict.

Nostradamus: Shut up! I prediciate that a large silver nacho, firing some kind of green laser upon the planet. And I see these birdies, dropping white-and-black ghosts and large chickens from their stomachs. And… and…

Kids: And what?

Nostradamus: I see, a fight!

Loud: WHAT KIND OF FIGHT?!

Nostradamus: Shut up with the shouting! Okay, a fight! Two shiny swords collide and I see a young lad falling in fear and anger as the dark guy inched closer and closer.

His voice gets tenser.

Nostradamus: Then there are these giant beasts with the shooting and the crushing. And then more of the ghosts and the bad guy.

Even tenser.

Nostradamus: And the nacho! And the jumping, the leaping, the kissing, the shooting, more fighting and the Big Fat Baby! Ooohhooo! I'm going nutty with the hopping! SHUT UP! WAAHAAAHAAA!

He finally fainted. The kids were feeling a bit awkward by the sudden suspense. They looked at each other

Aka: Okay, what the dilly-o was that?

Froggo: Sounds like some kind of sci-fi movie or something? Was he predicting the next Histeria awards? This is kind of lame, even for Nostradamus.

Charity, however, was not feeling so good. Not to say because she was depressed, which was her regular character, but she felt an odd feeling of suspicion.

Charity: But Nostradamus was never entirely wrong with his predictiations.

Froggo: Oh there we go with the spelling errors again.

Loud then noticed, after looking at his watch.

Loud: HEY GUYS! IT'S TIME FOR OUR NEXT SONG! LET'S GET A MOVE ON, CHORUS!

The kids walked out of Nostradamus' room, leaving the soothsayer still unconscious. Loud and Froggo came together as they walked to the stage.

Froggo: Loud, you lost it again. When are you ever going to ask Charity out?

Loud: I dunno, Froggo. I just wish soon.

The girls also had a conversation.

Aka: Yo, Char. I just know something's up.

Charity: What makes you say that?

Aka: You do realize you were all lightened up in front of Loud again. Especially after that little Big Fat Baby incident. Poo-wee, did he really need a change!

Charity: I- (blushing) I don't know what you're talking about.

Aka: Oh really?

Charity: Look I think we should focus on the song now.

Aka: Okay, lover girl.

Charity could only blush in silence.

Meanwhile, at Lake Superior, behind a patch of bushes, a blone-haired moved about. It was Luke Skywalker. With him were Chewbacca, C-3P0 and R2-D2, all huddled up.

Luke: I don't like where this is going.

C-3P0: Oh, my joints are going to rust.

R2-D2: *beeps and bwerps*

C-3P0: You're right, R2. I thought the last crash-landing was worse.

Chewie: Rrargh!

Luke: Still, we still gotta find Han and Leia. But…

C-3P0: Master Luke?

He closed his eyes in deep thought.

Luke: It feels like…

Luke then opened his eyes in astonishment.

Luke: They're not here.

Chewie: RRARRGGH!

Luke: They're not here! I-I thought…

C-3P0 turned to his counterpart.

C-3P0: R2, let me look at the map you gave us.

Using a mechanical arm from out of a panel, R2 took the map out of his compartments and gave it to C-3P0. The golden droid read it carefully. Suddenly, he whacked the poor astromech.

C-3P0: You bucket of bolts!

R2-D2: *wails* *beeps*

C-3P0: What do you mean what's wrong?! This is what's wrong! You gave us the coordinates to an unknown planet! These are coordinates to an area the Pigs in Space recently explored! D'oh!

Luke then closed his eyes and felt the Force again.

R2-D2: *makes the sad noise*

Luke: It's alright, R2. I'm sensing something else.

He took about five seconds to find out what it was that was disturbing his mind. However, it wasn't as clear as their unfortunate arrival.

Luke: I… can't tell. It feels… cold and dark, as if…

Remembering back to when Ben Kenobi reminded him about a pending evil was arriving, he was quick to come up with an answer.

Luke: … the Empire. It's here!

C-3P0: (looks at R2) We're doomed.

R2-D2: *makes the sad noise*

_**-In orbit-**_

Above the orbit of Earth, a Star Destroyer approached the planet slowly, with a few oddly-winged fighters flying around it. In its command bridge, the ship's commanding officer by the name of Karn was overseeing the deployment of a troop transport from the bridge. As the transport descended closer to the system. Around him, his subordinate officers worked on monitoring the ship, the planet and what not. Soon, another officer approached the bridge. It was a lady officer named Nirvana. She was quite optimistic and firm. A fine addition to Karn's Imperial Fleet, although they both serve the same rank.

Nirvana: Karn, our probes detect no sign of Skywalker in the supposed area. Are you sure he's down there?

Karn: *chuckles* Nirvana, are you not confident of our hunt for Skywalker? I am certain the ship he was in crashed landed somewhere on this very planet. Besides, the Inquisitor sensed his presence.

Nirvana: You know as well as I do, that the Jedi and Sith are nothing but ancient religions, meant to be reduced to nothing by the might of logical reasoning.

Karn walked around Nirvana, giving her the average lecture.

Karn: May I remind you that I witnessed such powers of the Jedi myself during the Clone Wars, although I was a little boy back then.

Nirvana: Then you might be imagining things.

Karn: We shall see, my dear. Now where is the Inquisitor?

Nirvana: He's meditating somehow. I figured he could use his sorceress ways to find Skywalker. I'm curious to know why Lord Vader would want with him.

Karn: Well, he WAS the one who destroyed the Death Star. The Emperor was quite very furious about this and must be willing to eliminate Skywalker.

Nirvana: I suppose. Well, we should get back to business and have the troops ready.

On the other hand, in a dark, spherical chamber, the Inquisitor was sitting cross-legged and meditating, in search for the Rebels. Just then, his meditation was interrupted by an Imperial officer, who brought with him a notepad.

Officer: Sir, we are beginning the process of obtaining information about the planet's military and economic efficiency. Curious name it has; Earth.

Inquisitor: Yes, good work, Lieutenant. See to it that everything is summarized enough for me to evaluate the chances of a successful takeover.

Officer: Yes sir. (salutes)

As the officer walked off, the Inquisitor resumed his meditation.

Inquisitor: It appears the Force is strong here. If my officers continue to doubt my every assumption then I will make sure they know their place.

_**-Back on Earth-**_

Back in the Histeria network building, the cast members have finished up their act with a "Discovery of America" sketch. The four kids earlier, along with an older, airhead boy named Toast, were taking a trip to Nostradamus' room again to find out if the soothsayer was still knocked off from his ritual.

Froggo: Gee, I hope Nostradamus is okay.

Toast: Dude, like ask me if I care. That guy's like sick.

Aka: I sure hope so.

Loud: WHAT A NUT!

As they walked on, Loud noticed something outside through a window that caught his attention. Curiousity took over. It looked like a white dustbin of some sort behind a blue car.

Charity: Uh, you okay, Loud?

Loud: I- uh, gotta go. SEE YA GUYS IN A JIFF!

Loud runs off to find the mysterious object. Charity also seemed curious.

Charity: I wonder…

As she walked on forward to join the others, a nearby TV showed

_**-In a forest-**_

For our Rebel heroes, they managed to move themselves from the bushes near the lake to a nearby pine forest. They walked and walked desperately to find a way out of the planet.

Luke: I wonder where Han and Leia are. I knew I should've listened to my instincts.

C-3P0: You hear that, Artoo? None of this would've happened if you hadn't taken the correct map.

Chewie: Mmph! Rroar!

C-3P0: Stay out of this, Chewbacca! This is between me and…

When turned around, his little counterpart was nowhere to be found.

C-3P0: Artoo? R2-D2, where are you?

A few seconds later, his circuits bolted.

C-3P0: Oh dear! Artoo's gone!

Luke: What?! Now Artoo's missing?!

Chewie: RROAARR!

C-3P0: Now where did he run off to this time?! Oh! Artoo!

_**-In Histeria Town-**_

Loud Kiddington was walking outside the building to look for the curious little white object. As soon as he stepped down the last step of stairs. A voice called out to him.

Voice: What are you doing?

It was a rather quiet female voice. Loud turned around to find Charity behind him.

Loud: OH! Uh, nothing, and you?

Charity: Come on, Loud. There's obviously something that got you so curious. What's up? You can tell me, right?

Loud: Alright. There's something out here in the parking lot that doesn't seem right.

Charity: How so?

Loud: Like… a trash can in the middle of the parking spaces.

Charity: Now that's something you don't see every day.

Loud: And it shouldn't be there, if it WAS a trash can.

Charity: Are you suggesting that what's out there may be something else?

Loud: Hey, stranger things have happened here.

Charity: Good point.

The two go out to investigate the object. As they inched closer and closer to the blue car in front of it, a sudden beep startled them.

Charity: Did that thing just beep?

Loud: Who knows, but I'm going in.

Charity quickly grabbed his shoulder.

Charity: Wait, what if it's dangerous?

Loud: Only one way to find out.

Charity: Oh, then I'm coming with you.

Loud: You sure?

Charity: I got your back.

Both nodded and proceeded. As Loud moved closer, his heart beat faster with anxiety and curiousity. He noticed that, other than the white colour scheme, the thing had blue markings on its dome. Suddenly, when a footstep gave off a noise, the object suddenly moved! Out from underneath came out a small robotic leg. The two kids moved back. The next thing you know it, the object started rolling slowly. As it came to view, they felt their hairs stand. What they saw was a weird looking robot with a red glowing dot on its dome and two more, longer legs on both sides. As they feel more frightened, the robot suddenly turned its dome with the red dot facing them.

Loud & Charity: AAAAHHHH!

Robot: *screams wildly*

Yes, the robot was none other than our little droid friend, R2-D2. He wandered off from the Rebels as soon as they left the bushes near the lake. As the kids ran to hide behind a white van not far from the blue car, Artoo went rolling off at high speed as well. He hid behind a wall of a neighbouring building.

A few seconds later, the Histerians peeked out to look out for the little droid.

Charity: W-w-what was that?

Loud: BEATS ME!

Charity: It looked like it went behind that building.

Her assumption was correct. Artoo, just as eager to know, also peeked out of his hiding place. When the two sides caught sight of each other, all hid back to their respective hiding spots.

Charity: I was right.

Loud: W-w-what are we going to tell the others?

Charity: I wish I knew, Loud.

Unbeknownst to the kids and Artoo

_**-In the Star Destroyer, Conquistador-**_

The Inquisitor walked back to the command bridge after his long-term meditation. Karn was right there observing the planet. He turned around to find the Inquisitor walking towards him.

Karn: Ah, Inquisitor. I trust that your yoga lesson proved beneficial.

Inquisitor: Yoda?! Where?!

He switched on his signature weapon. A dark-coloured hilt that ignited a beam of red light energy to become a laser sword. A lightsaber to be exact. He swung it around.

Karn: No no sir. Yo-GA. Not Jedi Master Yoda.

_**-In a swamp planet-**_

We then see the short Master Yoda in a swamp planet, meditating.

Yoda: Hmmm, good name it has. *chuckles*

_**-The Conquistador-**_

The Inquisitor deactivated and lowered his weapon, placing it back in one of his waist holsters.

Inquisitor: Huh. Well yes. As a matter of fact, I found Skywalker, the Wookiee and a golden droid wandering around in a forest somewhere…

He walked towards the navigation controls. He pointed out precisely at where Luke and his friends were.

Inquisitor: … here.

Karn: Ah, very well, we shall send out a squad to pursue them. Oh, and our probe droids have found something else.

Inquisitor: What?

Karn: An astromech, right here in a city near Skywalker's location. (points at another location on map)

Inquisitor: Then send another smaller squad to pursue it. What can one astromech do to save himself from a squad of well-armed stormtroopers?

_**-In the forest-**_

Meanwhile, back in the forest, our heroes of the Rebellion were still frantically searching for R2-D2 in the forest.

Luke: Artoo?! Artoo?!

Chewie: RROARR!

C-3P0: Oh, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so cranky with him, he would've not run off like that.

Luke: Calm down, Threepio. He's got to be here somewhere. Artoo?!

As the team trekked further into the forest, Threepio caught sight of something above him.

C-3P0: Oh dear. Master Luke! Look!

Luke: Threepio did you just say my name twice?

Chewie: Rumph! Mmph mmph mmph!

Luke glared at Chewbacca.

Luke: Laugh it up, fuzzball.

C-3P0: No, Master Luke. **L-O-O-K! **LOOK!

Both Luke and Chewbacca did so, and they were taken aback at what C-3P0 saw. Two Imperial shuttles! One was heading towards the nearby town, while another one went deep into the forest.

Luke: It's the Empire! Quick we got to find a way out of here!

Chewie: Rumph!

C-3P0: But, wait! What about Artoo?!

Luke: Don't worry, Threepio. My best guess is that Artoo could be where that other shuttle is going to be. If they're landing here, then it's not going to look good for this planet. Come on!

The three heroes rushed off to the town.

_**-Histeria Town-**_

Loud and Charity, and Artoo, were still hiding from each other. Charity then took another small glimpse at Artoo. She looked at the droid for a little while until Artoo, also looking, quickly hid himself again.

Charity: Loud, I think something's up.

She looked a little calm all of a sudden.

Loud: What's up? Is it getting away?

Charity: No. I think that little guy's kinda… scared.

Loud: Huh? You didn't tell us you could read robot? Are you really an alien?

Charity: No, I can't read robot, and…

She knocked him on the head. Loud recoiled from the slow but rather tough hit.

Loud: OW!

Charity: (smiling sarcastically) … I'm not an alien. That was just me wearing an alien suit UNDER a human suit.

**(Author's Note: If you've watched the last part of the Histeria episode "Americana", then you get the idea.)**

Charity: I just know it's not going to hurt us. Maybe I should go have a look and see.

Charity walked to reach for Artoo. Loud was worried.

Loud: WAIT FOR ME!

Charity: Ssshh… quietly then. Sheesh, what a nut.

Loud: That's my line.

Charity: Well, you know, it's kinda catchy.

Loud blushed a little before moving on with her. They inched closer to Artoo's location. The little droid moved back a little, hesitant to make contact. He made some weak and scared noises.

Artoo: *sad noise*

Charity: Hey little guy. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. You can come out now.

Artoo then quietly moved very slowly. He was still a little bit uneasy with the situation. But he rolled on.

Charity: That's it. (lent a hand) Come on.

With a little bit more conficence, Artoo finally budged. He trailed on to the human duo.

Charity: There we go.

Artoo moved right in front of Charity. She made an effort to touch the curious little droid. She stroked his dome as he turned his head from side to side in delight.

Artoo: *beeps and tweets*

Charity: That a robot. Do you have a name?

Just then, she noticed a sentence of numbers somewhere on him. It spelled "R2-D2".

Charity: R2-D2, huh?

Artoo: *continuous beeps*

Charity: Well, I'm Charity. Charity Bazaar. And this loudmouth here is Loud Kiddington.

Artoo: *beeps curiously*

Loud: HIYA!

Artoo fell on his back from the shockwave of Loud's voice.

Artoo: *scowls*

Charity and Loud helped him up.

Loud: Whoa. Sorry.

Artoo: *beeps*

Charity: Well, it looks like we're going to have a lot of questions. But pity we can't understand you.

Artoo: *boops*

However, as the meeting was about to get underway, Artoo spotted something in the air.

Artoo: *beeps hysterically*

Loud: WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!

Artoo then rolled out of control, in circles. Charity and Loud wanted to know why the droid was being all worked up.

Charity: Artoo? Is there something wrong?

But there was no response. To make things worse, he sped off into the open road, away from the children and into the streets.

Loud: Oh no!

Charity: I wonder what's bothering him. Let's go find out.

Loud: WHAT?!

Charity: I'm pretty sure he was spooked out at something. I'm going to find him. You coming or what?

Loud pondered about it for a moment. He made his decision.

Loud: WAIT UP!

_**-In another part of Histeria Town-**_

While the kids went to look for Artoo, there was a large shadow looming over what appeared to be in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. As the shadow got bigger and bigger, the pedestrians below were looking up to find a ship with two small wings and an upper fin. It descended down on the ground as they all ran horrendously for their lives.

Pedestrian #1: AAAHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Pedestrian #2: I'm too young to die!

Pedestrian #3: Quick, head for the emergency shelter!

Pedestrian #2: We don't have an emergency shelter!

Pedestrian #3: Oh, we don't? Well then run for it!

Pedestrian #4: This better not be another Orson Welles prank! Oh wait, he's not here anymore.

The spacecraft touched down on the road and lowered feet-like landing gear. As it landed, two door panels on its sides were opened. Out came a troop of armoured soldiers, clad with white-coloured armour and black eyepieces. Armed with a blaster each, they marched down forward. Behind one of the groups, an Imperial officer dressed in a black uniform, with his hands behind his back, walked elegantly as he witnessed the screams and scrambling of the locals.

Officer: Hmmm, I just love a good show of terror in the morning. Men, lock and load! We are going to find that droid! And we'll make sure it's the one we're looking for!

**To be continued…**


End file.
